He Should Be Dead
by CatzRuleMe
Summary: What happened to Lysandre after the Ultimate Weapon was destroyed? Did he really die, or did something happen that no one knew about?


When AZ made it to Geosenge Town, the damage done was still apparent and garish, like a fresh wound in the earth. Houses were destroyed, and there was a gaping hole in the town square. The town was still recovering, and it was unknown whether or not anyone was seriously injured.

Floette glided over beside AZ, following his gaze over the wreckage. Without turning away from the damage, AZ said: "It will take a long time for this place to recover. But at least the Ultimate Weapon can't be used again."

Suddenly, Floette became agitated. She felt as if something was wrong, and began floating about in search of the cause. Her instincts took her toward the dark path on the edge of town, the entrance to Team Flare's Secret HQ. AZ noticed this and shouted: "Floette! Where are you going?"

Floette gestured for AZ to follow and together they wandered toward the wall of trees. AZ was about to ask what was going on when he spotted something deep in the woods. He saw a speck of orange among the dark green foliage, like a small ember dancing and bobbing about to light up the darkness. But the duo was soon to discover that it was not a fire in the forest, but a person.

The figure emerged from the path into the clearing, and they realized with shock that it was Lysandre. His entire body was coated in bruises, fresh wounds, and drying blood. His suit was torn and shredded in several places, his gauntlet embedded into his arm and the mechanism on his back completely destroyed. He was limping and grunting, struggling to breathe, clutching his abdomen with one hand while supporting himself on trees with his other. He was mangled and barely standing, but he was _alive_.

AZ gasped, rushing toward the beaten man and instinctually wanting to help. But Lysandre lashed out when he got close, shouting as much as his body would allow: "Get away from me!"

"Lysandre..." AZ muttered. "I have resented you for your intentions and wrongdoings, but you are no longer a threat. So please...let me help you."

"I said...get away..." Lysandre gasped, before falling over and collapsing on the ground, taking deep and gurgling breaths. AZ quickly knelt down and turned him onto his back to find he had lost consciousness.

Shaky and frightened, AZ grabbed a Pokeball out of his bag and turned to Floette, saying: "We need to get him to the hospital." Geosenge didn't have a hospital, but there was a major one in Lumiose City, so AZ tapped the button on the Pokeball and threw out his Sigilyph. He carefully scooped Lysandre's motionless body into his arms and mounted the giant Pokemon as Floette clung to his coat sleeve. He said: "Sigilyph, fly us to Lumiose."

Sigilyph took to the skies for a few nerve-wrecking minutes before they landed safely on the streets of Lumiose. AZ called Sigilyph back into the ball, then made a beeline for the hospital with Floette following close behind. Heads turned at the sight of a nine-foot homeless man hurriedly carrying a battered man across the road, but AZ paid it no mind as he dipped his head and rushed through the double doors. He immediately grabbed a nurse's attention, and she along with a few others carted Lysandre off.

AZ sat awkwardly in the waiting room, struggling to sit in a chair that was too small for him. He didn't want to leave without knowing what became of Lysandre, but he also didn't know if he would ever find out. He sat there regardless, Floette trying to comfort him by snuggling against his cheek. In response, he raised a finger and gently stroked her head.

Eventually, AZ was allowed into Lysandre's room. He still looked mangled, but he was breathing normally and his wounds were patched up. He was hooked up to an IV and appeared less worrying than when he first found the man, but even in his still unconscious state, he managed to hold his permanent frown. AZ wondered if he was even capable of any other facial expression.

"He had so much internal damage, it was beyond staggering that he's still alive," the nurse explained. "He should be dead. I have encountered a lot of miracle cases, but I think this one defies nature. I've never seen anything like it."

This knowledge planted an uneasy seed in AZ's mind. If it was impossible for him to have lived through such a thing, there was only one explanation, and he couldn't bear the thought of it.

Professor Sycamore showed up not long after. His eyes went wide when he saw Lysandre laying there on the hospital bed, and questions filled his head when he saw AZ sitting there beside him. He started off by saying: "I was at my lab when I heard people talking about a giant man who ran by with someone battered and beaten in his arms. I did not expect said person to be Lysandre."

"The nurse says he shouldn't be alive," AZ shuddered. "She said his injuries would have been fatal on anyone else. That can only mean one thing."

Sycamore stared up at AZ, wondering if by the tone in his voice he didn't want to know.

"Lysandre is now deathless," AZ explained. "I don't know why, but the Pokemon of Life and Death have made him immortal. The only reason I can figure is that it is some sort of punishment, but that's too extreme, even for him. I've suffered through immortality, and I will forever. I didn't want such a heinous punishment to befall anyone else."

"It's not your fault," Sycamore assured. "Whatever happens, you had nothing to do with it."

"Yes, I did," AZ sneered. "I built the Ultimate Weapon, and I couldn't stop him from using it."

Sycamore was silent for a few seconds, then noticed that Lysandre was starting to stir. He approached the bed carefully, gazing down at the beaten man. Lysandre looked up and glared at him, his expression unreadable. It was difficult to tell if his piercing eyes held anger and vengeance or regret and anguish.

"Lysandre..." Sycamore muttered. "Your life has not only been spared, but forbidden to die. The Pokemon of Life and Death are not happy with your decisions, but now is your chance to make everything right again."

Lysandre held his gaze on Sycamore for a second before turning to AZ, then staring straight up at the ceiling. "To make everything right...is what I always wanted. And I will...I will save this world. All I need is a new approach."

Sycamore and AZ didn't know how to feel about his words, but made no comments and remained silent until they left.


End file.
